High School Lovers
by RandomKid23
Summary: Wendy is finally going to highschool with her brother Natsu and his girlfriend Lucy. What happens when a certain boy catches her mind, will love happen between those two, Major ROWEN minor NALU and other pairings. bad at summary and i do not own image all rights to the owner.
1. A fresh start

**Herro everyone this is another new story and this is on Rowen. Also if you're wondering why I'm putting so much stories, its because I have MAJOR writers block for A Magical Adventure so I decided to put some new storys.**

 **Disclaimer: even though I wish I do not own fairytail :(**

Wendy P.O.V

It was a bright sunny day, perfect for my first day of high school. I'm so excited I finally get to go to highschool with my brother, Natsu and his girlfriend Lucy. I wish I can be like her, she's so nice and smart and really pretty. I don't even know how my idiot brother even got her to date him.

"Wendy time to go to school or you'll be late!" my mom Grandinee yelled, so loud that I bet the whole neighborhood could here. "I glanced at my phone and saw that it was 8:15, "s*** I have 15 more minutes till school," I mumbled to myself so mom doesn't hear me swear, and I grab my bag and ran downstairs. I looked around and saw my brother wasn't there anymore. _He finally decides to go to school before me_ , I thought. I quickly said bye to my mom and ran to school.

When I got there I was in shock. The school was HUGE… how does anyone find it's way around? I looked to see if I saw anyone familiar and I saw Natsu, Lucy and their friends: Gray Erza Juvia Gajeel Levy and Jellal talking, so I decided to walk over to them.

Normal P.O.V

As Wendy was walking over she accidentally bumped into a girl with pink hair, _that's weird I've never seen anyone other than Natsu with pink hair,_ Wendy thought to herself. "hey are you okay, you're not hurt right," the girl asked worried. Wendy just shook her head and said, "no but thanks for asking, I'm Wendy brother of Natsu Dragneel, you must've heard of him since he's the captain of the basketball team," wendy said, but the girl just shook her head, "nope, it's my first year here, I'm Chelia Blendy," she said in a cheerful voice. Wendy was so excited she just met someone else who just came to this school. "same it's my first year too, I'm trying to find where language arts are, it's my first class, my brothers friends say that the teacher's a drunkard and that language arts you basically just hang out since Macao sensei is too drunk to teach anything," Wendy told Chelia.

Wendy P.O.V

Chelia and I quickly became friends, we even have most classes together, except math and French which is fine, I look at my schedule and see that today we have: language, art, then science, gym and tomorrow I have math French social studies drama class and some other random subject. ( **I couldn't think of a subject so yea** ) Chelia and I were so busy talking that we didn't notice Natsu and his friends were right in front of us.

"Wendy you're here how do you like school and who's that friend of yours?" Natsu asked us which caught us off guard since we just noticed them. "The school is great so far, and this is Chelia Blendy, Chelia this is my brother Natsu, he also has pink hair," I said with a smirk knowing Natsu doesn't like people saying his hairs pink even though it is. "my hair is salmon not frickin pink got it," he said irritated which made me, Chelia, and everyone else laugh at him which he looked very annoyed about it. "anyways I want you to meet someone…" Natsu said pointing towards someone I looked to where he pointing his finger at and it pointed to a boy that looks around my age. "Wendy this is Romeo," Natsu says with a grin, "Hi I'm Romeo Conbolt, Macao sensei's son. Don't worry I'm not a drunkard like him," he said which made me laugh at how even he calls his father a drunkard. "Hi, I'm Wendy, Natsu's sister, it's my first year here, and this is my friend Chelia," I said with a grin on my face.

Normal P.O.V

They all started talking more and Wendy and Romeo were surprised that they had the same classes with each other, they kept talking so long that they didn't notice some people were smirking at each other. "They look so in love," Chelia said with her eyes shaped as hearts. "No way my sister is not getting a boyfriend!" Natsu yelled at them which made them laugh. "Dude, your sister's not a baby anymore, she can make her own decisions," said Gray trying to calm his friend down. Natsu just nodded, "Well if she does get one Romeo is the perfect choice Erza said which made them smirk at the two constantly talking.

Later that day…

It was the end of school and Wendy was currently walking home with Chelia, the first day of highschool was fun, they did many activities, she and Romeo got really close and she may have developed a little crush on him but they just met so she's not hoping anything.

Wendy P.O.V

Chelia and I were talking walking home since she lives just across the street, we kept talking until she asked me a question, "Wendy do you like Romeo?" she asked which made me freeze and blush a bit. I quickly shook my head. "Come on Wendy it seems like you do and maybe he likes you back I mean you guys couldn't be separated today," she said with a smirk. I mean I do have a little crush but we just met! "come on Wendy, I'll keep bothering you until you tell the truth and if you don't I'll get Mira to get it out of you," Chelia smirked at me which I shivered in fear, Mira is a devil when it comes to love and she'll go to extreme measures to get some people together. In fear of Mira I gave a small nod which made Chelia yell, "I KNEW IT," I swear she is almost as obsessed at love than Mira. A few minutes later we parted ways, once I went into my room I sighed in frustration, do I really like Romeo?

 **Hope you like this story review pls and try to pm me if you have any idea's also check out my other stories.**

 **-SilentEclipse23**


	2. A Sneaky Plan

**Hello random people this is a new chapter and I hope you enjoy it. Any ways feel free to review and give me ideas. Once in a while I'll do idea competitions for pairings so follow my stories to see when. Anyways onto the story. ^o^**

Wendy P.O.V

It's a bright sunny morning and I still can't get Romeo out of my mind. Ever since Chelia asked me if I like him I can't stop thinking, maybe I do like Romeo, more than a friend.

LATER AT SCHOOL…

I got to school and it was the same as yesterday, Natsu and Lucy talking, Gray stripping, a cat about to teach us about fish **(you know who)** and Erza eating cake. But then I saw a certain someone and I couldn't help but blush a bit since Romeo looked so cute.

"Wendy are you thinking about Romeo, you're blushing," someone said in a teasing voice. I immediately recognized the voice and looked up. "Chelia, stop teasing me," I whined irritated. But she wouldn't stop which made me annoyed, but then a miracle happened, the bell rang, I was so happy since Chelia wouldn't tease me since we don't have math together!

Normal P.O.V

Once Wendy got to class she looked around and saw Romeo. ' _shoot I forgot I have every class with him,'_ thought Wendy. It was so hard to focus since she had Romeo in class with her and she couldn't even concentrate properly, luckily her teacher is Gildarts and all he doesn't even pay attention to if we're listing or not.

The bell rang and it was time for French and Wendy still couldn't think properly, though her teacher is cat teaching them about fish in French. How the f*** does a cat become a teacher?

It was now lunch and Wendy went to her table but was surprised to see that Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Juvia, Gajeel, Levy, Jellal and even Chelia weren't there. The only person there was Romeo, _'WTF is this a set up to get us together,'_ Wendy thought in that little brain of hers. Even though she was annoyed she still ate at the table and talked to Romeo, even though she was blushing most of the time. Unknown to them that their friends were out planning something sneaky.

IN A RANDOM PLACE IN THE SCHOOL…

Right now a meeting was being held in the basement. It consisted of, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Juvia, Gajeel, Levy, Jellal and Chelia and even Mira.

"So, why are we here," asked Chelia to Erza since she invited everyone here. "Well with Mira's help we'll get Romeo and Wendy together," Erza said which made all the girls squeal in excitement and the boys groan wondering why they're even here. "Ok so, what's the plan?" Lucy asked excited to get her friend together. "yea are we gonna lock them in a closet?" asked Jellal but Mira just shook her head, "Nope, since how long will it take for them to confess," she said thinking about how that will end badly. "But that's more fun," whined Natsu which earned him a punch in the face from Erza. "NO but we can set them a date and lock them inside," Levy suggested which made everyone nod and Gajeel say, "I guess that's like locking them in a closet…" which made the boys agree. "But where are we gonna lock them up?" he continued.

"well who's parents are away and has a lock in their room?" Juvia asked which made everyone point to Lucy. "Why me…" Lucy whined. "Since you don't live with your parents its easier since if it was at out house our parents would be freaked with someone having a date in our house," Chelia explained which made Lucy nod with the situation explained. After much more planning the bell rang and lunch was over.

Wendy P.O.V

It was now time for social studies **(aka history for some people)** and I finally had a class with Chelia, though I still had it with Romeo it'll be fun, I haven't talked to Chelia since this morning.

When I got to class I saw Chelia and took a seat beside her a few minutes later Romeo came in and sat beside me which made me blush a bit and I saw Chelia smirk.

Its been 5 minutes and the teacher still hasn't come. What's with these teachers? After a few more minutes, our teacher finally came but he came with a cigarette or at least I think it is, in his mouth. WTF why would teachers be smoking in school? "Hi class I'm Wakaba-sensei and I'm your teacher also remember your seats since you won't be moving seats for the REST of the year," he said which made everyone groan because of seats me included since I have to sit next to Romeo.

Normal P.O.V

Class was finally over and Wendy was home free or that's what she thought.

"Chelia hurry up and put the letter in, Juvia's thinks the bells about to ring," Juvia whined which made Chelia put in the letter into a locker.

The bell rang and Wendy was rushing to her locker to get her stuff. She opened it and a paper fell out, ' _I wonder who put this in?'_ Wendy thought to herself. She quickly ran to class while reading her letter.

 _Wendy,_

 _Meet me at Lucy's house on Friday at 6:00 pm, we're going out somewhere with the girls, also wear something nice_

 _Chelia_

Wendy P.O.V

Yay, finally all the girls are going out. I can start teasing them about their boyfriends hehehe. The rest of the day went by quickly and I haven't thought about Romeo since. It was the end of the day and I was walking home by myself since Chelia has to stay afterschool which sucked because as I was walking home I saw a certain raven haired by walking across the street. I looked closer and saw that it was Romeo. I was in shock cause after I continued walking to my house he lives a few houses by. Why my life is already a pain with him being in all my classes. I got home and slammed the door which my mom sadly heard, "Wendy what's wrong you don't usually slam the door?" my mom asked but I just ignored her and went straight to my room. Once inside my room I just screamed into my pillow. _Why did I have to fall in love with him_ , I thought as I drifted off to sleep.

 **How was chapter 2? Good or bad? Hope you liked it review, favourite, and follow, it will be appreciated. Also check out my other stories. Finally, I will be doing a Christmas fanfic on the pairing the winner of a competition I put up chose. It will be posted either on the 24, 25, or 26 so stay tuned.**

 **-SilentEclipse23**


	3. Plan A: Make RoWen happen

**Hello friends here is the new chapter sorry for the long chapter, hope you enjoy also for the raffle that I mentioned in my authors note I chose 3 winners. First place I will send you one of my fan art for fairytail other two get to chose a pairing. Also I already chose the three names so I'll PM them.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Wendy P.O.V

The first week of school went by quickly and it was now Friday and today Chelia and I are going to go out with the girls. School is finally done for the day and I'm very relieved that I don't have to see Romeo that often, wait why the fuck am I still thinking about him.

I looked outside, it was very sunny, perfect to go out, I wonder where we're going anyways. I sat down on my bed doing homework when I heard a knock on my door. I went downstairs and looked to see who it was and I saw Chelia standing there, good thing I'm home alone.

"Wendy how are you?" Chelia exclaimed smiling in a very weird way. "Good but why are you here he just saw each other minutes ago," I reasoned to her but she just shook her head, "Wendy you really need to check the time, school ends at 3:00 and its 4:55 you have about an hour to get dressed, that's why I'm here, to help you," she said in a very happy voice which made me a bit suspicious but I didn't think anything of it, "Fine but can you tell me where we're going?" I questioned which she just said, "It's a secret," she said giving smirk, "Can you pretty please tell me," I whined in hope but she just shook her head and I didn't argue.

Once we got upstairs into my room I allowed Chelia to look at my clothes which I regretted, since she found my diary, "Wendy…" she started to say, "…ROMEO LIVES ACROSS YOUR HOUSE?!" she exclaimed which I just nodded since there's no way she won't keep bothering me about it.

Chelia P.O.V

I finally got Wendy and she looks adorable in that blue dress of hers.

"So Chelia it's 5:50, should we get going now?" asked Wendy which I just nodded since it takes about 5 minutes to get to Lucy apartment so we started to walk to Lucys

Normal P.O.V

Now let's see what Romeo's doing. ^.^

Romeo P.O.V

It was 6:15 and I was running over to Lucy's place since the boys said there's gonna be a party there the only thing that sucked was that I had to wear nice clothes which I sadly had and unfourtana. I looked at my watch again and it was 6:25, I was so late and I'm so dead from Erza.

Once I got there I was met by the face of a VERY SACARY Erza and Mira.

"Why are you late, I told you to be here by 6:00 pm sharp," Erza said as she sent me a glare. "Erza don't scare the child," I heard a voice say which belonged to Natsu.

"hey Romeo why don't you come upstairs everyones waiting for you," he told me which I just nodded. Which made the three smirk at each other which made me a bit suspicious.

Once I got upstairs I knocked on the door and when I opened it I was met by a bunch of friendly hellos.

Normal P.O.V

MEANWHILE DOWNSTAIRS…

"Natsu you glued the windows shut right?" Mira asked in a serious tone Which Natsu just nodded. "Good now that the plan is set all we have to do is lock them inside the apartment," said Mira in an evil tone as they walked upstairs to the apartment.

WITH EVERYONE ELSE…

"Okay guys, now that Mira, Natsu, and Erza are back, it's time for a game!" exclaimed Levy then she continued, "We'll be playing a game called guild master," **(this is an actual game in the series for those who read the manga you know when they played it)** Erza continued, "You play like this, there are popsicle sticks with numbers in it from 1-10 and one with our guild mark on it (a/n I don't remember what the symbol was so I just said guild mark) you pick the popsicle stick which no one knows your number btw," then Mira explained the final part, "So if I get the popsicle stick with the symbol I get to be the master, the master decides what should happen and only one thing, for example if I say number 3 dance around the person you like in a bunny suit, so if Lucy was number 3 she would have to do it," Mira finished with a cheerful smile which after Gajeel spoke, "that proves that even Mira thinks you're a bunny girl," he ended with a laugh which after make Lucy, 'Lucy kick' him in the face and then she said, "Can we just start the game already!" which everyone agreed.

"Let's start!" Erza started the game which she got to be the master, after everyone chose their number Erza took a quick peek at Romeo and Wendy's number also known as RoWen from Mira.

"Number 2 and 9, who are they…" she started which made them both - Romeo and Wendy - raise their hands.

Wendy P.O.V

Shit… I'm chosen… along with Romeo, I blushed a bit before Erza continued, "Go in Lucy's room and keep your eyes closed till we say so," and she finished with a smirk which made me feel like it was a set up.

"Also…" Mira started to say, "… You have to do it or you will have to do something drastic like get beat up by Erza or something," she continued ending with a smirk which made everyone shiver in fear, I don't think anyone other than Mira is scared of Erza.

"Now guys go in the room!" Erza said, no commanded us to do, what surprised me the most is that Natsu isn't stopping it, which I think is most likely cause Erza gave the command.

Once we got shoved into the room we closed our eyes since we know they must've put some camera in here so we can't just keep them open.

"You guys can open them now!" we heard someone shout and we were relieved but then we heard a door shut and lock and we knew from then we were set up.

We opened the room and saw no one there and no way out, "Shit the doors are locked," I told Romeo as he was trying the windows but to our dismay they couldn't be opened, "Same with the windows, they glue gunned them shut which I bet was Natsu's idea," Natsu sure is an idiot for glue gunning the windows.

We lost all hope and we knew they wouldn't let us out for a **LONG** time.

"So Wendy," "Ya," "What do we do now?" he asked. "I don't even know," I just told him. I swear once I get out I'm gonna kill them even Chelia except Erza though, she is pretty scary.

 **How was it? Sorry if the ending sucked I didn't know what to do for it so yea. Anyways hope you enjoyed it, and pls review it will be appreciated. ^u^**

 **-SilentEclipse23**


	4. SUCCESS!

**Hi hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or else NaLu would be canon**

* * *

Normal P.O.V

So this is where we are right now Romeo and Wendy are stuck in Lucy's apartment.

"Romeo what are we gonna do now," asked Wendy panicking inside.

"I don't even know!" panicked Romeo unlike Wendy who was trying to keep it calm.

"Same… why did they even have to lock us up?! Why couldn't they just set us up on a date I mean at least I can still spend time with you!" exclaimed Wendy not realizing that Romeo was still here.

' _Oh shit I forgot Romeo was here,'_ thought Wendy just as Romeo said,

"Well… we can still spend time together here, why don't we play truth or dare and with no dirty questions or dares?" **(NO inappropriate stuff, even though I want to I'm not aloud because of parents so yea and I really don't want to get in trouble)**

Wendy just gave a nod; she was relieved that Romeo wasn't a pervert.

"Okay who goes first," Wendy asked Romeo and of course he wanted to ask first.

What they didn't see was some random people creeping through the window

OUTSIDE THE WINDOW…

"Natsu be quiet or else they'll he us," said Lucy in a stern voice to Natsu who was grinning like a maniac.

"Why don't you be quiet bunny girl so we can listen to their game," said Gajeel in an annoyed tone and right then Lucy whacked him in the head for calling her bunny girl.

"Shh at least be thankful Romeo's not a pervert like some people in here," said Chelia glaring at some boys Gray in particular which Gray noticed right before saying well yelling,

"Hey I'm not a perv!" luckily the two (Romeo and Wendy) didn't hear but Erza certainly did.

"Will you guys fucking shut up and no fighting or else," she said in a commanding tone which of course everyone went back to watching the two.

BACK TO THE ROWEN…

"Okay so Wendy… truth or dare," and Wendy obviously said truth because she knew that even though he couldn't dare her something dirty he could still dare her something disgusting. **(A/N I know from experience)**

"Okay then… who do you like," which made Wendy freeze trying to hide her blush which she was luckily able to do.

"Okay…no one," she stated without any emotion which Romeo believed her and he felt his heart break a bit.

' _I hope she's kidding…but she said it without being like you know freaked out…'_ Romeo thought but was interrupted by Wendy trying to gain his attention.

"Romeo… it's my turn," she told him and he just said one word… "dare".

Wendy P.O.V

This is going to be fun…

"Okay then I dare you to tell me the top ten girls in our class you like with one being the best," I told him finishing with a smirk.

Hey I mean I can be a demon sometimes and I really hope I'm number one. Anyways Romeo being a scaredy cat quickly said,

"That doesn't count as a dare!"

"Yes it does because I'm daring you to tell me!" I yelled sticking my tongue at him.

"No it doesn't!" he yelled and our argument continued for like 5 minutes until he finally said,

"Fine, I switch it to truth!" which I obviously complied figuring out that our argument would never end.

"Okay so how about… name the top 10 girls in the class you like!" I said which obviously got him pissed **(I did this with one of my friends and they got really pissed too. *.*)**

"Then I switch it to dare again," he told me which once again I complied and told him the same dare until…

"You're NOT aloud to use the same truths or dares," he ended with a smirk and it looked like he thought he won but boy was he wrong…

"Okay I dare you to tell me the top 9 girls you like in our class," I told him and his face went pale and we kept continuing until I got one.

"Okay then since we're all out of numbers tell me who your number one crush is and you HAVE to answer," I finished feeling proud of myself and as I waited for him I silently hoped that it would be me but as always my thought was interrupted by him yelling,

"FINE DO YOU WANT ME TO FUCKIN TELL YOU… IT'S YOU!"

I was in shock and didn't know what to say or do.

Normal P.O.V

Everyone, even the people outside watching them were surprised by Romeo's actions cause right now he grabbed her and pulled her into a passionate kiss which they soon pulled apart for air, luckily Erza, Gray, and Gajeel tied Natsu up before he could beat Romeo to a pulp. But nevermind that and let's continue with the story.

"Romeo…" but she was soon stopped by Romeo himself.

"Gomenesai," **(A/N is that how you spell it?)**

"Why are you saying sorry?" asked Wendy with that innocent voice of hers.

"Well since you said you didn't like anyone," he told her with his head down.

Wendy pulled his chin up and looked straight into those dark brown eyes and said a few words,

"I love you Romeo Conbolt and I always will," she told him and Romeo was shocked and quickly figured out that he was really gullible to believe her about liking no one.

But his thoughts were stopped as this time she pulled them into a passionate and heated kiss as she moaned into his mouth but sadly they had to pull apart for air. Suddenly the door opened and they were free,

"Wendy we can finally have our freedom again!" Romeo cheered being a bit overdramatic but then continued, "…also do you want to hang out at the park tomorrow you know like an actual date it's Friday today anyways?"

Wendy was frozen like a statue but that didn't stop her from giving an answer and all she did was give a nod and right after waving bye he left not bringing her home because she was suppose to stay with Lucy for the night.

What they didn't know was that Lucy, Levy, Chelia and Erza were video taping the whole thing.

"Chelia now that that's all done let's go surprise her and get her prepared for that date," Erza commanded and with that the four girls left leaving the two boys alone with a tied up Natsu well then the three boys.

BACK WITH WENDY…

Wendy was VERY happy, because one Romeo just kissed her and two she's going on a date with him tomorrow!

' _Tomorrows going to be VERY interesting,'_ Wendy thought and drifted off to sleep not caring about the fact that Lucy, Levy, Chelia, and Erza just entered.

* * *

 **Okay now I have a few things to tell you guys…**

 **1: Sorry that I haven't been fucking updating this but I had some writers block along with being grounded and if you count having like 3 projects then I was quite busy. Also I've been busy reading some more fanfic and listening to K POP (Don't judge me)**

 **2: The part about Wendy annoying Romeo about the top girls he likes was based off something that happened to me and a friend when I was trying to figure out who he liked for laughs. XD (No offence to that person)**

 **3: I know a lot of people like this story so I'm gonna be putting a poll on whether or not I should end it in like 2 chapters' cause if I do I have a plan for it OR… right some more chapters on their lives until I lose inspiration for this story which if you chose this one… won't be anytime soon.**

 **Anyways hope you liked this chapter. R &R**

 **Random Question: Which out of these crack pairings of Lucy do you like more… RoLu (Rouge X Lucy) GraLu (Gray X Lucy duh) or Sticy or Stinlu whatever (Sting X Lucy)**

 **DON'T THINK I SHIP THEM WELL THESE SHIPS BECAUSE 1 IT WILL FOREVER BE NALU GRUVIA, STINYU AND ROGUE AS A LONER (though I get how people ship him with Kagura and Yukino)**

 **Anyways Bye…**

 **-SilentEclipse23**


	5. The Date

**Hi guys I'm no longer on hiatus for my stories! YAY!**

 **Anyways I have a schedule for when I post so quickly here it is…**

 **Friday = A Magical Adventure (On NaLu… my OTP)**

 **Saturday = High School Lovers**

 **Monday = A Look Into The Future Of Love (ON ALL SHIPS)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or else there would be a crossover of that and Angel Beats! (I'm now obsessed with that anime)**

Normal P.O.V

Wendy woke up and was met by the excited faces of five teenage girls.

"What the fuck are you doing?" She asked very curious as they were smiling at her in a VERY creepy way.

"Watch your language little one… say sorry," scolded Chelia which by the end of that sentence had everyone laughing.

"Hey, you swear too!" Wendy yelled at the pink haired girl.

"No fighting you two it's still early," Erza said in a stern voice which obviously got the two to shut up.

"Anyways Wendy, we have to get you ready for your date I mean it's 10:30 already and you're leaving at noon," Lucy said in a commanding tone which scared her a bit.

' _man Natsu-san was right, Lucy can be as scary as Erza,'_ thought Wendy as she was frozen by Lucy's voice.

"Wait… how did you know about the date and the time?!" Wendy asked very confused.

"Well we set you guys up and we even have a video and as for the time, Romeo texted you on your phone while you were asleep," Juvia simply stated. **(A/N I really forgot about Juvia)**

"WHAT THE FUCK?! YOU WENT ON MY PHONE!?" Screamed Wendy obviously mad that they went on it without permission.

"Of course not, the text showed on the lock screen," Erza said dumbfounded.

"Oh…" was all Wendy said as she thought she was an idiot for not thinking of that.

"Guys, that's not important we still have to get Wendy ready," said Levy stating the obvious which all the girls nodded as they threw Wendy a dress and shoved her straight into the washroom.

As Wendy got in she sighed… _'Why can't I just wear some t-shirt and jeans instead of this slutty dress'_ (Even though the dress isn't slutty) **(A/N This is me with EVERY dress I have to wear)**

Once Wendy appeared from out of the washroom all the girls stared at her in aww for may reasons, one, the dress was knee-high and a pale pink with shaded flowers which looked super cute and two, they all thought their little Wendy is growing up.

"So… why did you make me wear a slutty dress?" Wendy asked which all the girls were shocked at.

"Wendy… you say that with EVERY dress you wear I mean that dress is REALLY modest, and you're even wearing stockings," Lucy told her.

"But it still feels slutty…" Wendy whined much to the dismay of the five girls.

"Well you have to live with it, don't worry, I'll let you get an EXO and BTS album if you stay in that," Chelia told her friend which Wendy quickly nodded jumping up and down fangirling over the two K POP groups. **(A/N Don't judge K POP is Awesome especially those two groups)**

"Well why don't you look at the time, it's 11:45, you don't want to be late do you?" Erza said as the five girls started pushing Wendy out the door.

Well at least she no longer has to worry about the torture of girls who love well love.

' _Good thing Mira Jane wasn't there, surprisingly,'_ thought Wendy as she strolled off to the park.

Wendy P.O.V

After walking for like five minutes I finally reached the park so I looked around and no sign of Romeo anywhere. I checked my phone and it was only 11:53, I guess I'm early.

I looked around as I was getting a bit board and I spotted something in a shop, something that I couldn't stop laughing at, it was some guy wearing a tiger head and a guy with a lion head on fighting over some random girl, the scene was priceless. **(A/N I had to put in this K POP reference from Girls Generation's Lion Heart)**

I looked around and I saw Romeo and it was only 11:55, well at least he isn't late. I waved over to him and called his name and luckily he spotted it and started to run over.

Romeo P.O.V

I heard a voice calling my name so I looked over and saw what looked like Wendy waving to me. I started running over and the moment I saw her I was stunned, she looked really beautiful. Luckily I didn't faint.

"So… Wendy you look really nice," I told her and I could clearly see her blush at that compliment and that made me blush too. Which got her laughing and made me blush as hard as Erza's hair… no even more than that.

"Thanks you too," she told me, I was just wearing some polo shirt and jeans but the dress Wendy wore was really beautiful.

"So… where do you want to go?" she asked which I quickly said,

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to see the cherry blossoms that are about to bloom later?"

"Really! I've always wanted to see them in person," she said really excited.

"Well then today's your lucky day, now come on," I told her and took her hand as I started to lead her to where the trees bloom.

We started talking about a bunch of random stuff like how the girls video taped what happened last night which made me blush hard and about some lion head thing, and also about how she almost broke her phone after watching an anime called Charlotte.

"How did you almost brake it," I asked wondering how she almost broke her phone after watching Charlotte which she just laughed.

"Well it's sad and I threw my phone across my room," she whined. **(A/N that's my reaction to Charlotte… WATCH IT)**

I couldn't help but laugh, I mean it's actually funny. But all that laughter stopped as we soon reached our destination and right in front off us were the cherry blossoms, I looked over to Wendy and saw that she was very amazed at the sight in front of her and I couldn't be surprised at that reaction I mean the cherry blossoms are beautiful.

"So… do you like them in person?" I asked curious of how much she does.

"Yup, this is all I ever wanted, I mean I've never seen them up close in person so this is a real treat, thank you Romeo! You're the best!" Wendy said as she gave me a hug and a peck on the cheek and we walked home together.

Wow even though this date was short this really was the best date ever.

 **How was that? I made up for that cliff hanger in A Magical Adventure right? Anyways I decided to show you the poll results for those who can't see them so here:**

 **Make more chapters = 4 votes**

 **End it soon = 0 votes**

 **Well I guess people like this story.**

 **Anyways R &R, follow, favourite and so on…**

 **Now for a random question…**

 **Random Question = if you had to chose two people from Fairy Tail (it doesn't have to be in the guild) who would you chose AND the rest will try to kill you.**

 **I chose Natsu and Zeref Dragneel. Sorry for spoilers…**

 **-SilentEclipse23**


	6. A Day With The Girls

**HAI GUYS! I am VERY sorry that I didn't update last week so I'll be posting an EXTRA LONG CHAPTER for this story and A Look Into The Future Of Love.**

 **Also sorry but there isn't that much RoWen in here… but there is JeRza and some funny moments… I meant this as kind of a filler chapter as I'm coming up with ideas for more chapters that are coming.**

 **Any-who hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

Normal P.O.V

It was now Sunday the day after Romeo and Wendy had their date and Wendy couldn't wait to tell the girls what happened.

Wendy opened her laptop and started to go on her Skype to see if the other girls wanted to go somewhere.

"Yes! Chelia's on," Wendy said to herself and then started to say hi.

( **BOLD = texting… technically)**

 **Wendy: Hey Chelia… watcha doing?**

Wendy waited for a few minutes and was soon met by a reply.

 **Chelia: Oh nothing just looking at my reviews for a story I wrote, u?**

 **Wendy: Oh just watching something**

 **Chelia: Pretty Little Liars?**

 **Wendy: Yup (A/N I just had to… I'll try not to spoil it)**

 **Chelia: Well you are obsessed with that as much as you're obsessed with Exo and SNSD**

 **Wendy: Well that doesn't matter do u wanna hang out at the mall or something? Plus, u owe me an Exo and BTS cd.**

 **Chelia: Fine are the other girls coming?**

 **Wendy: I'll ask them.**

And with that the two stopped talking so Wendy could ask the others if they wanted to come, everyone accepted the request except Erza who had a date with Jellal. **(Yes… the JeRza)**

Anyways Wendy quickly got ready and she soon headed off to the mall… no need telling her brother.

AT THE MALL…

Wendy P.O.V

Wendy soon arrived and she was met by the rest of the girls at the mall doors.

"Wait. Where's Erza?" asked Lucy who was currently looking around for her red headed friend.

"Oh, she has a date with someone," I told her and suddenly the girls her surrounding me begging me to tell them who.

" _Jellal."_ Everyone started squealing in joy as Mira kept chanting,

"JERZA JERZA JERZA!" while jumping up and down… people around us were starting to stare at us.

"Guys quit it people are staring!" I yelled and after like two hours… I'm over exaggerating let's say 5 minutes the girls which were Lucy, Juvia, Levy, Mira and Chelia finally stopped screaming for joy.

"Okay, since you finally stopped can we get inside, I'm getting hungry," I said and the five agreed since it was already noon and we haven't had lunch yet.

As we got inside I started to smell a lot of the food that was in there and boy it smelled really good.

"Who calls for sushi!" Yelled Levy who by her expression looked like she really wanted sushi.

"Fine by me AS LONG as I get mine with shrimp tempura," I told her then Mira spoke.

"AND if I get broccoli tempura too!" All the girls looked at her.

"How can you like broccoli, Juvia'd rather eat mushrooms." Mira just looked at her.

"Well one, it's good for you and two I only eat it if it's not raw." After that we continued to walk till we got to the sushi place which wasn't far from where we started, we soon got seated and after ordering we talked while waiting for the food.

"Okay what do you think will happen on Jellal and Erza's date?" Mira asked obviously looking for juicy details… I swear she is a demon when it comes to love. Especially finding out people's crushes.

"Well I don't know probably take her to a park have a picnic WITH cake and then some other stuff," I said to them and they all just nodded.

MEANWHILE WITH ERZA

(I just wanted to add the jerza)

Normal P.O.V

Surprisingly Wendy was right, Jellal did take Erza to a park and they had or let's say are having a picnic with cake that's Erza's favourite flavor. Strawberry.

"Hey Erza?" Asked Jellal who was slightly blushing.

"Ya?"

"Well I have a surprise for you," he told her and Erza was about to say something right before he pulled out a guitar that was right beside the table which surprisingly Erza never saw till now.

Jellal started to play the sing and play the song on the guitar and yea… (Just listen to it here: poEUTl0wHE) (BTW. He sang it in English)

AFTER… I'm not writing the lyrics okay… it's technically pointless

"Wow Jellal… where did you find that song?"

"Wendy she said it was from one of her favourite boy bands."

"Exo," Erza muttered to herself.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing just this," Erza said as she went over to Jellal and sat on his lap while giving him a kiss on the cheek and hugging him… so cute.

"Thanks for today," she told him and he just smiled while tightening their hug.

NOW BACK WITH THE GIRLS… sorry for ruining your JeRza dreams.

Wendy P.O.V

I hope Jellals date went well, especially with the song I gave him… teehee.

"Wendy… speaking of dates what happened with you and Romeo?" Mira asked showing a huge grin. Oh yea… I almost forgot to tell them.

"Oh, he took me to see the cherry blossoms blooming, it was so beautiful," the five people started to squel but not to loud as we were still eating our food.

"Aww… that's my ideal date," Levy said and I showed a smirk.

"Then I'll guess I'll tell Gajeel to take you there," Levy blushed.

"Wendy! We're not dating!" I just laughed.

"Not yet," I told her and now she was blushing a VERY dark red.

Normal P.O.V

The six girls soon finished their lunch and were now walking across the mall. They were all talking about stuff like how Laxus obviously like Mira which made the one and only blush just like Levy did but they were all interrupted by a VERY, VERY loud voice.

"WENDY! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE! WHERE ARE YOU!"  
The girls looked to where it was coming from and they soon saw a boy with pink hair running around the mall like a crazy maniac.

"Wendy what is he doing here?" asked Juvia who couldn't stop staring at the deranged Natsu.

"I don't know but I really fucking wanna," she told him getting her fist ready.

"Did you tell him that you were here?" Lucy asked.

"No… I only told my mom."

"That's why… he's an overprotective brother," Lucy did right before she saw Natsu running towards her which luckily she dodged him which ended with him hitting the wall.

Natsu looked up and saw that he was met by the faces of six girls who looked pretty pissed.

"Natsu-san what are you doing here!" Wendy yelled in his ear.

"Well mom said you were at the mall and I didn't know where you were and I was worried there would be some guy in a banana costume trying to harass you," Natsu said really fast.

"Natsu I'm fine I was with the girls… but I really think you should check on your health you just said that a guy would be in a banana costume trying to harass me," Wendy told the last part in a motherly tone.

"Well first off all watch your language you said harass and that's a bad word so say sorry," Natsu said who was currently acting like a little brat.

"Well sorry mother," Wendy spat at him. The four other girls couldn't help but laugh at there argument.

"Well then… if that's all I should be leaving," Natsu said and he started to run away leaving them in silence and after a few minutes the silence was soon broken.

"Well… that was interesting," Levy said awkwardly.

"Yup totally," Wendy said and then she spotted something… something in which everyone that's a part of her kind would want… the paperback book of one of her favourite music groups SNSD.

"MIRA MIRA MIRA! I need that book!" Wendy started to say as she was dragging Mira while pointing to the book.

"Calm down Wendy… we were just about to go there anyways," said a very tired looking Chelia.

"Chelia are you okay… I mean ever since this morning you looked like you were getting tired every time you walked or talked," Wendy told her as she was concerned about her friends' health.

"Oh… it's nothing." Wendy wasn't convinced.

"I'm serious, what time did you sleep last night?"

"Fine… want me to tell you, I was up till 5:00 reading fanfic," Chelia said before leaning on her friend's shoulder.

"Well sleep earlier… what was the category for the fanfic were you reading?"

"Oh… Switched at Birth."

"Mk…"

"Guys… aren't you gonna get something?" asked Lucy which the two girls nodded before getting what they wanted and at the end everyone was very happy with what they got.

Wendy: The book on SNSD

Chelia: some gun game

Mira: a book on how to set people up without them knowing it

Lucy: Copic markers **(A/N This is perfect for people who love to draw anime)**

Juvia: Headphones

Levy: A new writing set

Any-who time went by and it was almost the end of the day. So the girls decided to go to Wendy's house to watch a movie.

AT WENDY'S… no not the restaurant

Once they got there they opened the door and were met by Wendy's mom and Natsu.

"Oh… hi kids did you have fun today?"

"Yup it was very fun mom, anyways me and the girls are just gonna watch something in my room okay." Her mom just nodded her head.

Once they got into her room they all plopped onto the couch and Wendy turned on her T.V.

"So… what do you wanna watch, I wanna watch Annabelle?" Asked the small blue haired girl… the long haired one.

"Wendy! No horror… let's watch Frozen!" said Levy.

"NO! I'm tired of watching that… cause whenever Natsu had to babysit me that's all I got to watch," Wendy whined.

"Can you guys quit arguing!" Lucy yelled then continued, "I have an idea since Wendy's T.V has access to YouTube let's do some challenges like the try not to cry or laugh… but with anime," Lucy said and they all agreed since it seemed more fun.

The first challenge was to try not to cry while watching all the deaths in Angel Beats which ended with Mira losing and Chelia winning.

Though with the try not to laugh challenge everyone lost it when they saw a parody of AoT.

"Okay since no one won that we'll keep going till someone gets two wins okay," said Chelia in a confident tone since all she needed was one more win but sadly the next challenge was something Wendy was an expert in… the horror category. It was a bit hard since you can't scream or get scared. **(A/N those challenges are fun)**

So in the end Wendy won with Levy losing first everyone soon got board as no one was winning so Mira thought of a new game.

"Let's play truth or dare!"

"Really," whined the rest.

"Yup because this is getting boring and it's only 6:30 we still have time," Mira told everyone and they soon knew that she was serious about playing.

"Okay," they all reluctantly said.

"Who's starting?" asked Mira which Wendy quickly raised her hand. Mira just nodded meaning ok.

"Mira… truth or dare?" _'payback,'_ Wendy thought in her little brain.

"Dare."

"I dare you to act all lovey dovey with Laxus AND you can't say t's a dare OR avoid him and whenever you're with him me or one of the other girls have to see," when Wendy finished telling her Mira was blushing as red as Erza's hair.

"Fine. Levy. Truth or dare?" The petit girl thought for a second then,

"Truth."

"How much do you like Gajeel?" Levy blushed really hard.

"The same way Erza loves cake but even more." Everyone was squeeling.

"Any-who it's my turn so Juvia, truth or dare?"

"Dare… Juvia can handle anything."

"Okay then tomorrow at school only… you can't talk to Gray at all so we have to tell Gray that so he doesn't talk back to you." Now Juvia regretted it… but it still was a dare.

"Ok… Juvia choses Lucy, so pick?"

"Truth."

"What was your first date with Natsu."

"Oh… we had a picnic by a waterfall and went swimming and then he showed me a timeline that he made of all our special moments and at the end it said ", Natsu and Lucy forever," that was my favourite date with him," when Lucy finished everyone was in aww at how Natsu could be so romantic.

"Well it looks like it's now 7:30 and we should be leaving," said Chelia.

"Okay and don't think I'll forget those dares," said Wendy and after the the five girls left the house.

Wendy just went and lied down on her bed, she was vey tired and she still had school tomorrow.

' _Today was a real great day,'_ she thought before drifting off to sleep.

 **So how was that? Sorry if you thought it would be longer, but this is the size of like two of my chapters. Anyways R &R and other stuff now it's time for the random question.**

 **Random Question: What is the WEIRDEST Lucy x someone pairing, for example Lucy x Natsu or Lucy x Gray (No offence but GraLu kinda sucks)**

 **The weirdest for me is Lucy x Cobra… I mean no offence but why the fuck would someone ship it.**

 **Anyways stay tuned for the next chapter**

 **-SilentEclipse23**


	7. So Here's The Deal (Not A Chapter)

**Well I have good news and bad news the bad news is that I'm not continuing these stories:**

 **A Magical Adventure**

 **A Look Into The Future of Love**

 **I'm Sorry if you loved these stories but if you want to see why then look for the stories on my profile... the good news is I chose this story as the only one that will continue as this ones my favourite and most popular... also the hiatus will end soon so don't worry new chapters will come out and finally this story is on Wattpad so you can check it out if you want my profile for wattpad is on my profile so ya anyways bye for now!**


End file.
